Special Match
' A Special Match is similar to a Special Challenge, but it is PvP instead of Co-Op. Players compete to win happy stars, premium items, and even super premium items.' Save the King The first Special Match was called "Save the King." It is a form of PvP in which players attempt to guide their team's King into the enemy team's Castle to win the game. It is much like a hybird of Halo's Juggernaut and Escort gamemode; or if you can, imagine a game of soccer where your King is the ball and the enemy Castle is the goal Since the transition to season 3, more variation of kings have been added, each with their own abilities and unique quirks to make them different from each other. The information below only details the Original King. Rules of "Save the King" Rules are similar to Quick match with a few major exceptions. *The first player to kill an enemy becomes King. *If the King dies, he is no longer King. *The player to kill the King becomes the new King, with a few exceptions: **If the player kills the king in the enemy Castle, a teammate outside of the Castle becomes King. **If the player kills the king and immediately dies, a nearby teammate becomes King. **If the player kills the king on an Engineer's Ultimate Weapon, a nearby teammate becomes King. *Players win by guiding their King into the enemy Castle or having the King on their team when time runs out. Characteristics of the Original King in "Save the King" *These are some of the Original King's weaknesses: **The King loses his regular advantages from items and buffs. **The King is very slow. **The King has low damage, but high magic attack (only works when you are enchanted) and is an extremely powerful Slayer to its old class. **The King has very low defense and can be killed in as little as a hit to the back. *These are some of the Original King's strengths: **The King has an extended reach. **The King gets an added smash power up buff. **The King gets a modified skill tree consisting of the following: ***The Warrior's Rocket-man skill ***The Cleric's Wall skill ***The Mage's Magic Napalm skill Bounty Hunters Bounty Hunters is a gamemode that hybridizes Halo's Headhunter and Regicide gamemodes. Rules *All players start with 50 points on their head. *Players' bounties increase by actions that increase Score (healing teammates, building towers, etc.) *If a player dies, , and who ever killed him gets all of his score added to his total, as well as the team's score. *The maximum score a player can have is 7777. The higher his/her score, the easier it is to find him/her. *Building towers adds 5000 to the team total, as well as splitting it among the participants. Deconstructing the Big Tower gives 25000 points. *The first team to reach 80000 wins. Domination Domination is a gamemode that hybridizes the Domination gamemodes commonly seen in games like Call of Duty, and mixes it with Happy Wars's style of gameplay. Rules * Towers construct and de-construct slightly faster * Towers will give a random amount of points periodically when constructed. This can range anywhere from 5 to 15. * Score limit is up to 1000 points. * Respawns are random. * You cannot destroy the big tower in this gamemode. * Towers give out more EXP for constructing and destroying compared to normal quick match and other gamemodes. * Standing next to a tower will give out 1 EXP periodically. Colosseum Colosseum is a recent addition to the game. It starts players in a small Arena built for 4v4 battles with no bots. Aim of the gamemode is simply to kill the other players. It features it's own ranking system (when played as a weekend special mode). Rules * All Players start out at level 5 * There are no towers. * There are no bots. * Similar to Bounty Hunters, each player has a score attached to them. In this case it's stars. * Killing a player will add a star to you. The total amount of stars you have can be seen above your characters head. You can carry up to 4 stars on you. * When you are killed, you lose all the stars and start back out at 1 star. All the stars you were carrying are added to the enemy team's point total. * First team to reach 25 stars in total wins. * Time limit is 10 minutes per match. * This mode can be accessed anytime by going to player match and selecting it from there. Category:Online Multiplayer